Cuídala bien
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: Sasori no podía dejar de ver las fotos. De verdad, el cuarto de su amigo parecía un p%2A%2A%2A altar dedicado a la chica de pelo rosa././.¿Era un traidor por amar a la ex de su mejor amigo? ././. Pedido hecho por Alinekiryuu. ¡Mi primer SasoSaku!


Cuídala bien.

**By:** _Miss Choco-chips._

**Pedido por**: _Alinekiryuu_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura riendo. Sakura comiendo helado. Sakura jugando con un perro. Sonriendo a la cámara. Durmiendo. Señalando la fila de una montaña rusa. Con la cara blanca del susto tras salir de la casa embrujada. Comiendo chocolate, con toda la cara sucia. Abrazando por los hombros a NAruto y Sasuke. Estudiando. Charlando con Mikoto...

Sasori no podía dejar de ver las fotos. De verdad, el cuarto de su amigo parecía un p%2A%2A%2A altar dedicado a la chica de pelo rosa. Había imagenes suyas por donde mirase. Sobre el armario, empapelando las paredes, dentro del cajón donde guardaba sus medias, ¡incluso en el baño!.

Suspiró, dejando el último marco en la mesilla de luz, su lugar original. Tras el vidrio transparente, la jovencita de ojos verdes lucía una hermosa sonrisa. A su lado, los ojos negros de Itachi lucían más vivos de lo que recordaba haberlos visto jamás, su brazo enredado en la estrecha cintura de su compañera -cómo si temiese que pudiera huir.

Frunció el ceño con un acceso de celos, pero se tranquilizó a sí mismo, recordando que Sakura Haruno ya no le pertenecía a Itachi Uchiha. Era suya, y no pensaba dejarla ir, no importaba lo que el resto del mundo pensara.

¿Era un traidor por amar a la ex de su mejor amigo?

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, asomando por ella su dulce y pequeña novia. En los últimos años había adelgazado muchísimo, llegando a ser preocupante. Sus ojos poco a poco recuperaban brillo, lo cual calmaba un poco a sus mejores amigos, quienes no podían superar el haber visto esas gemas jade tan... muertas. Definitivamente, el fin de su antigua relación le había dejado marcada para siempre... pero no le había impedido enamorarse nuevamente, por fortuna para Sasori.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama de su amigo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, acumulado por el tiempo sin usar. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y palmeó su regazo, invitando a la joven estudiante a hacerle compañía.

¿Mencionó que la chica era cuatro años menor que él y aún estaba en la Academia? Ahora resultaba ser también un asalta cunas.

Ella se acercó lentamente, su falda escolar tan rematadamente corta que hubo de apartar la vista de las blancas piernas, para así evitar que su repentino calor se manifestase mas... físicamente. Azorado e insultando para sus adentros al pedófilo director de su Instituto, se tensó cuándo ella se sentó en sus piernas, la finísima camisa con el logotipo del colegio pegándose a los músculos de la delicada espalda apoyada contra su pecho.

Sip, era un traidor, un pedófilo y un pervertido. Que remedio...

Pasó sus brazos por la delicada cintura, imitando a Itachi en la foto, y la apretó más aún contra sí.

Ninguno habló, él porque no estaba en su naturaleza la charla inútil, ella porque no estaba de ánimo. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que tenían que resolver el tema pendiente, que en esos momentos les parecía tabú.

Sasori no solo era callado, también parecía hecho de piedra; cuándo hablaba, lo hacía claramente, sin irse por las ramas, soltando todo de sopetón. Por eso fue el valiente en separar los labios y dejar salir lo que ambos se negaban a pronunciar.

-La reunión es en media hora, ¿ya estas lista?

Por toda respuesta, ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, negando con la cabeza. El pelirrojo olió disimuladamente el cabello de la joven -mmm, dulce cereza- antes de procesar su "no".

-¿No quieres ir? -se extrañó él, aunque sin dejarlo notar en su voz.

-Sabes que sí... solo que cuando se vallan los demás -se separó levemente de él para inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes dolidos clavándose en los fríos ambarinos- No soporto cómo nos miran...

-Sakura...

-¡Es cómo si estuviéramos cometiendo un delito! Ya bastante duro es todo cómo para soportarles... odio a tus amigos, Sasori-kun.

-Lo sé, y últimamente yo también, pero...

-No quiero que me juzguen... no hoy. Cualquier otro día podría enfrentarles, pero este... simplemente no tengo fuerzas.

En uno de esos momentos escasos en los que mostraba sus sentimientos, el chico besó los cabellos rosas de la chica -aunque tuvo que doblar el cuello, jodida diferencia de alturas- y afianzó el agarre en su cintura.

-Sasuke y Naruto estarán allí, y sabes que ellos no dejarán que nadie te haga sufrir... También la Señora Uchiha sacará las garras si ve que te destratan, ella jamás dejará de verte cómo su hija perdida.

-...-

-Yo también estaré allí.

-Si pero... ¿No podemos ir más tarde? Le llamaré a los chicos y les diré, así van con nosotros. Mikoto-san no tendrá problema... por favor... me siento tan frágil y cansada...

La miró largamente -bueno, a su cabeza, su rostro estaba fuera de su rango de visión- y suspiró quedamente. ¿Cómo negarse a esa voz de niña desamparada? Incluso se imaginaba los ojitos de gato bajo la lluvia que debía estar poniendo...

-Está bien. La Señora Uchiha debe estar en la cocina, dile del cambio de planes...

Ella saltó -se había recuperado de su "momento débil" con una facilidad asombrosa- de su regazo, volteó el rostro para mostrarle una brillante sonrisa, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Negó con la cabeza, incrédulo. La niña era bipolar o la mejor actriz que había conocido nunca. La amaba de verdad y no tenía reparos en decirlo.

Dirigió su mirada al techo, donde sus ojos miel chocaron sorprendidos con una rosada cabellera y un rostro marfilado de perfil. Ahí, a modo de cielorraso, había una gigantografía de su novia besando a Itachi.

Se acomodó mejor en esa empolvada cama que no le pertenecía, recostó su cabeza en la almohada -levantando una nube de pelusitas que le hizo toser- y admiró la imagen. La recordaba, él mismo la había tomado para su amigo. Sakura tenía doce en ese momento y al Uchiha mayor le había costado un mundo que su hermanito le cediera a la chica para una cita, argumentando que no era taaaan viejo, que cuatro años no eran mucha diferencia, etc.

En la soledad del cuarto se permitió sonreír. Extrañaba mucho a Itachi, había sido lo mas parecido a un hermano para él. Cuando el peli negro dejó atrás esa casa y ese país, también abandonó familiares y amigos. Pero no importaba mucho. Debía confiar en que el Uchiha estaba bien...

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con él... una mano pasó frente a sus ojos, tratando de captar su atención.

Se incorporó en el lugar y sus ojos escanearon, incrédulos, a la persona que tenía delante...

-¿Estás cómodo en mi cama, baka?

Rápidamente borró la expresión de sorpresa y puso una molesta.

-No, no te levantes -adivinó el Uchiha mayor sus intenciones, que se acomodó también en el colchón, subiendo las piernas y apoyando el hombro contra la pared, para así quedar de cara al perfil de Sasori.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Que cruel, tantos años sin vernos... solo quise visitarte, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Y primero se dice "hola".

-Hola, amigo -ironizó. Luego, suavizó su voz- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo... pero no hablemos de mí. Cuéntame de ti.

Sasori no era alguien conversador, cómo ya hemos señalado. Pero vamos, no sabía cuando podría hablar de nuevo con su amigo... muy posiblemente nunca. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de desahogarse.

-Tengo que contarte que... que... yo estoy ena... enamor...

-¿Te has enamorado?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué te costó tanto decirlo? Se que no eres de mostrar emociones, pero anda tío, que estamos en confianza.

Respiró hondo y, según su costumbre, soltó todo a bocarrajo.

-Es que quizás no sea lo correcto, pero me niego a dejarla... Todos nos miran mal, no aceptan nuestra relación. Se que la situación es frágil, pero no pude evitar quererla. ¿Que puedo hacer? -no esperó respuesta y siguió- Yo se que me entiendes, tú tampoco lo tuviste fácil cuándo te enamoraste.

Guardó silencio unos segundos, viendo cómo su compañero desviaba la vista a las fotografías de su habitación, recordando quizás su anterior noviazgo.

Suspiró y continuó.

-Te juro que... que la cuido bien. Tu me enseñaste a tratar a las mujeres, después de todo.

Recibió una sonrisa de medio lado- Cualquier cosa por mi amigo. Dime algo... ¿La cuidas? ¿Le demuestras que la amas? Sakura necesita sentirse protegida y querida siempre, es cómo una niña...

Tuvo que adivinar que Itachi lo sabía, que no se le escapaba que salía con su ex. Suspiró y tomó la foto de la mesilla de luz, enseñándosela.

-No te preocupes por ella, yo estoy aquí para darle todo el amor que tu le dabas a diario.

-¿Hablan de mí?

-Casi todos los días. Le digo siempre cuánto la amabas...

-Es perfecta, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

-Lo se, no te equivocabas cuando me lo repetías al volver de tus citas con ella.

-Sasori -se puso repentinamente serio- no debe importarte la opinión de los demás, nunca lo hizo, ¿cierto? entonces no lo vuelvas habitual ahora. Siempre pienso en ustedes dos, en lo que pudo haber sido... pero debo aceptar el presente; que no estaré para decirle que la amo -cerró sus ojos por un minuto, antes de abrirlos y clavarlos con fiereza en los de su amigo- No quiero que le falles, cómo yo lo hice en el pasado. Por algo te pedí a ti que la cuidarás.

-Lo se. Recuerdo el día que te fuiste... Me tomaste la mano (por unos minutos dudé de tu sexualidad) y me dijiste que nuestra amistad era mas que de hermanos (ahí si, me asustaste y contuve el impulso de gritarte que no le bateaba para ese lado). Pero luego me dijiste que la amabas demasiado y que dejarla era lo peor que jamás te hubiera sucedido...

-... que es hermosa, un ángel del cielo... que su pelo huele genial...

-Tenías razón. Es perfecta... se que te querías casar con ella. Pero cumplí; la cuidé, no dejé que nadie la dañara u traicionará...

-Cumpliste.

-Sí, por que la amo demasiado y quería curar sus heridas emocionales. Estar a su lado.

-Hiciste bien, Sasori.

-Nos dolió mucho cuando te fuiste, pero claro que lo sabes... eso fue lo que nos unió, supongo. Y me siento algo culpable porque nuestra unión venga de tu partida...

-No, está bien. Solamente te pido, amigo... Cuídala bien.

Voces se oyeron en el pasillo. Eran Sakura, SAsuke y Naruto. El pelirrojo volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Ve con Dios, amigo. Yo la cuidaré.

Los tres adolescentes entraron en el cuarto y la pelirosa se adelantó, mirando curiosa a su novio.

-¿Con quién hablabas, amor?

Él se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, susurrándole la respuesta al oído. Los ojos jade se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa triste se tejió en sus labios, que acercó a los de su novio en un dulce beso, que tuvo el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

-¿Vamos? -llamó el rubio Uzumaki desde la puerta, sin querer interrumpir el momento de su amiga, pero necesitando recordarles que ya era hora.

Los novios caminaron tras los chicos, abrazados.

Antes de abandonar completamente el cuarto, Sasori volteó a ver al interior de la habitación, notando que una figura negra se recortaba contra la luz, que entraba por la ventana.

"Descansa en paz, Itachi. Te extrañaré."

Un susurro lo alcanzó.

Sasori sonrió.

Mirando a su novia, completamente vestida de negro, solo pudo pensar un "gracias", antes de seguirla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_-¿Con quién hablabas, amor?_

_-Con un ángel._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_...Los bendigo, mi amigo... desde el cielo..._**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Regalito para Alinekiryuu! Lo prometido es deuda y si me piden un SasoSaku, es mi deber escritorial darlo XD

¡Espero que te guste nee-chan! Es mi primer SasoSaku, asique no se que tal me salió U.U Espero que bien, o al menos, aceptable. Al final, con lo de "vestida de negro" no se si se dieron cuenta, pero me refería a que iban a ver a Itachi a su tumba, cómo costumbre anual.

No olviden comentar! parece que estoy en racha de inspiración, asique si comentan , pronto volverán a leerme, ya sea en alguno de mis long-fics o en otro one-shot ^-^

El one-shot está inspirado en la canción "Cuídala bien", de Santa RM & Smoky.

¡Kisses y gracias por leer!


End file.
